Xenosaga IV
by JapaneseLuver
Summary: They left Michtam far behind. They left friends behind, and even the world they knew... Now what happens when a new evil comes to destroy everything else they worked so hard to achieve? This is the way I want Xenosaga IV! R&R! SPOILERS! YAOIYURI INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Xenosaga IV**

Dann Hielten Ihre Gedächtnisse Zeit An 

(Then Their Memories Halted Time)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Xenosaga, I just wanted to make my own version of how Xenosaga IV (4) should go in my mind, mwuahahahahaha X3 With Yaoi/yuri/het pairings D

* * *

_Everything follows the flow. Don't worry, we'll meet again…_

_I'll see you soon…_

_See you soon……_

Sitting up gasping loudly, Shion held her chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Those were the last words she'd heard from chaos, Jin, and KOS-MOS. They'd said that, which comforted her then, but how long would "soon" really be? Two thousand years? Five…. Possibly 10 thousand years? Could the universe really last that long? Shion held her head in her hands, still sobbing but they were beginning to silence. She had so many questions swimming in her head now, she doubted she'd be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

She needed to talk to someone, but once peering around the room she realized that no one was in the room with her…. Where had the other girls gone? Before she got an answer however, a knock sounded at the door.

"What is it?" She called weakly. The door opened and revealed Jr. who walked in a little way.

"Juli, Ziggy and MOMO just contacted us a short while ago … They want us to come to Fifth Jerusalem…" He explained slowly, knowing Shion had been crying. You could easily tell that from the way her voice quivered and her eyes were puffy with redness.

"W-Why?" She asked, standing and slipping her coat on. She walked toward Jr. and looked down at him.

"Said it's a surprise… at the speed we're going now, its going to be a while. But we're not really that far from Fifth Jerusalem…" He explained as both headed towards the bridge to talk to Matthews, Tony and Hammer.

It had been 8 months since that chaotic, yet amazing day they were granted more time to fix the universe. Though, as the days went on, Shion was beginning to believe that there was no use in saving the universe.

Shion giggled as Matthews kicked poor Hammer in the back of the head once again. He'd been dozing off. Tony sat behind the wheel, gently steering the Elsa. Mary and Shelley were the only other two on board, no one else was with them.

"Its like… we're not ourselves anymore…" Shion murmured more to herself, but everyone still heard. Jr. sighed and nodded, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"I know, but chaos promise we'd meet again and…" Jr. looked up with a gentle smile in place, "chaos never was one to lie."

Hearing this from the red headed boy, Shion smiled brightly and nodded. "Alright then, let's go to Fifth Jerusalem."

Tony cheered, "woohooo! Fifth Jerusalem here we come!"

* * *

"The repairs are almost done… Calm down…" Juli mumbled as she worked on a restless realian sitting in the maintenance chair. The realian half glared, but decided to close its eyes, waiting for the woman to be done.. 

"MOMO will you hand me my tools…" Juli questioned, not bothering to look up. But when she didn't hear anything, not even the small realian's footfalls, she looked up and smiled sadly. Her young realian daughter was staring out the window. The young pink haired girl really missed her friends. Juli didn't blame her, she missed seeing Ziggy and Jr. shooting those competitive looks to each other.

"Everything's changed so much… do you really want to see them all again so soon?" Juli questioned. The realian smirked.

"Of course… I can't wait." Juli nodded and stood.

"You're done." The realian nodded and stood as well. The brown haired woman watched as the realian walked out the door. She walked up behind MOMO and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"I miss them…" MOMO sighed, closing her eyes. "Do you…" She paused and looked up at Juli.

"Do you think Albedo's awake now?" She asked, thinking about the white haired U.R.T.V. Juli shook her head unknowingly.

"I don't know… we'll ask Jr. when they get here. It will take a few weeks though, since the U.M.N. is no longer available." Juli replied, staring out the window with MOMO.

* * *

Sighing as she sat down in the Elsa's bar, Shion smiled at the droid there. He was the bartender and he always knew how to make everyone smile even when they were gloomy. She always came here and cooked her infamous curry, the droids would help her serve it and everyone would smile and laugh. 

She could still hear those laughs. Jr. and Ziggy would be shooting competitive glances at each other from across the table, seeing who could finish their curry first. Unfortunately for Jr., Ziggy always won earning and hug and kiss from MOMO. But Shion had noticed the two hadn't been close enough for a boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship… more of an older brother taking care of his little, oblivious sister. She smiled at the droid and laughed at some cheesy joke he always used… and somehow, even though everyone heard it millions of times, it always worked.

"Shion, how are you?" She heard a familiar southern accented girl ask as she walked up behind and sitting down.

"I'm… better." She replied hesitantly. She knew Jr. mentioned what he saw back in the room, so she knew to be careful what she said or she'd get a big pity party and that was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted to be able to reminisce without having everyone ask her how she was. She was fine as long as those words didn't escape their mouths.

She'd be just fine.

Mary smiled kindly, she had always been pretty cheerful, but had a mean temper if you got her mad enough. Which was why Jr. seemed to be scared of her if something went wrong, he went missing. Shion laughed softly, thinking of the time that the Durandal had gotten stuck in Second Miltia's port. Mary began fussing with everyone and if anyone asked her to calm down she just… _looked_ at them, as if daring them to say it again. Jr. ran off, saying something about Gaignun.

_Gaignun…_ Shion thought softly. He was one that no one ever figured to be a terrible person. And he wasn't. His mission was though. Killing his own best friend for the idiot that created him?? That was quite ridiculous. Shion rested her elbow on the counter, and leaned her head into her hand as she thought of all the friends she'd lost on her journey to find out why the Zohar was so important.

_We found out all right… But, we lost so many wonderful friends…_

The first had to have been Virgil… Even if he hated realians with a passion, he had a reason. He had fallen in love with Febronia and then she was killed, which sparked his hatred for realians. They're so caring and sweet, but when it all came down to biogenetics, they were only machines fitted with a personality and human tissue. That thought used to sadden Shion, but she'd heard it so much, she began to ignore it. It didn't bother her anymore because there will always be someone who hates realians, no matter how much she wanted to change it. But that wouldn't stop her from caring for the realians she knew she'd meet on this journey to reunite with chaos and KOS-MOS.

She sighed and drank the rest her water, looking into the bottom of the glass, she was greeted with her reflection in the porcelain. She was Shion Uzuki… and yet, she wasn't. She was a distorted image of what she once was. She'd lost a lot of beautiful friendships. And that was why she would try and fight to bring them back, whether it be in memory or in physical form.

"Shion… Jr. and the rest of us were worried ab-" Mary was cut off when Shion looked up and smiled a bright, fake smile. Of course, Mary couldn't tell it was fake and Shion was glad. Because if she was caught wearing a fake smile, the others would have a fit over her.

"I'm fine. Honestly. I just want to get to Fifth Jerusalem and end the suspense." She replied. Mary smiled brightly as well, and hugged the brown haired, ex-Vector employee. Shion couldn't help but let a real smile come to her lip as she wrapped her arms around the blonde haired girl. Mary stood and stretched.

"Well, I have to go and get Shelley up, or else Matthews won't know where we're going." She grinned, giving Shion a playful wink before walking out. Shion shook her head. Shelley was one of the best coordinators, as was Mary and MOMO.

Shion handed the droid the empty glass she'd been holding for 15 minutes without realizing it.

"Bye… I'll be back in later to make my curry." She smiled slightly, walking out. She was headed to the women's quarters to lay down for a bit when she saw Jr. fall to the ground, holding his chest and yelling loudly. He seemed to be in pain as Shion rushed over to the small U.R.T.V..

"Jr.!" She cried, falling to her knees and lifting his head up, placing it in her lap. "Someone help!"

She tried to get him to wake up, but couldn't and stared helplessly as he began shining with a harsh bright white glow. His eyes snapped open and he began screaming, holding his chest as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Jr.! Jr., what is it?!" Shion yelled, trying to get an answer out of him. He looked her at her with terror in her eyes and she began crying weakly too. He was afraid of something… But what?

Soon after, Shion heard hurried footfalls as nearly everyone came to Shion's aid. But, unfortunately, they were ten days from anywhere… and didn't wasn't helping. Allen, being much more courageous after the incident with the Gnosis then he'd ever been, picked the red haired boy up and rushed him into the men's sleeping room. He checked everything he could; blood pressure, heart rate, temperature. Everything was perfect… So what was it?

It was then the gun-wielding boy cried out a name that made everyone pale.

"Albedo!!!" He screamed. And then… everything went silent. Jr.'s eye's closed and then opened slowly. He looked around and sat up. The tears wouldn't stop coming as everyone was relieved to see the younger was fine. But… he really wasn't.

Shelley pet Jr.'s hair comfortingly and he pulled away before launching himself into her arms. Mary sat next to him, on the other side, and wrapped her arms around the distressed U.R.T.V.

"What is it, Little Master?" Shelley asked, still running her fingers through the red locks on the boy's head. He pulled away a little to look around at everyone.

"Albedo… I don't feel him anymore." He answered miserably. Everyone gasped. Various things were running through their mind; had he passed on? Was he up to his old antics?? But why would he anyway? Hadn't he been the wanted to become one with his twin in the first place?

"Little Master… Albedo isn't-" Mary was cut off by Jr. shaking his head. He held his head in his hands, trying to regain his composure.

"He isn't dead, and he's not up to his usual antics. He's just gone. Its like something pulled him out of me…" He explained. Shion placed her pointer finger and thumb on her chin, thinking of several ways he could've been extracted from Jr. Was it even possible? Then again, in a world of aliens who weren't of the physical universe, Shion supposed anything was possible.

"Don't worry… Albedo will be fine. We'll see him soon, I should expect… Knowing him and all…" Shion smiled comfortingly. It was her turn to comfort as she watched her gun-toting, smartass friend sadden at the thought of being apart from his twin brother yet again. She knew it was tough… after all, they'd all lost _something_ they loved.

As Jr. calmed, everyone silently left the room and returned to what they were doing before, leaving Jr. in the room to rest it off. Shion went into the hangar to look at the empty spaces the E.S.s used to be. It was comforting to know they used to be there, but upon looking at the spot Asher was held, Shion couldn't help but feel awful. She never got to tell Jin what she'd always wanted to…

"I'll just tell him now…" She smiled softly as she walked into the Asher's place and sat down, stretching her legs out as she began to speak about how she really felt about her brother… the annoying, sword fighting, scholar, and tradition loving brother she'd forever love, even if she never said it out loud.

"I know I've never been the best of sisters to deal with, what with my bad attitude towards you and blaming you for Mom's death… I'm sorry." She began, looking up towards where she supposed Jin would be at the moment.

"I was happy… So happy to be your sister, Jin." She continued, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I was just so angry, thinking if you hadn't been there for Mom and me… we'd all be okay."

Tears began falling as she still continued. "And that was stupid."

"I just wanted you to know that…I love you, Jin. No one could have asked for a better brother. Even if we're reunited, we may still fight and get on each others' nerves…" She remembered, when they were little, how Jin had always loved picking on her about something or another. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm still happy that I'm your sister. So, thank you Jin." She finished, sobbing silently.

_I'm glad… I was happy to be your brother…_

She gasped and looked around for the source of the voice. She swore she'd heard something… but wasn't sure if it was really Jin or maybe her subconscious trying to ease her mind. She smiled softly, realizing it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She wiped her eyes and stood before glancing around the hanger once again and starting out.

* * *

_Wake up... The Time has come to reunite._

* * *

Alrighty. That's the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it. There will be plenty more, believe me, I've been waiting forever to write this and I finally gained the courage to complete Xenosaga III a few days ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xenosaga IV

Dann Hielten Ihre Gedächtnisse Zeit An

(Then Their Memories Halted Time)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Xenosaga, or any of its wonderful characters. So please don't sue, because you won't get anything but a few drawings and maybe a quarter if you're lucky.

* * *

_Maybe... someday we'll get to see the results of chaos' sacrifice. But until then, I'll keep looking for Lost Jerusalem..._

_Oh please let me find it... I miss her._

"Hey, Tony, watch it!" Matthews yelled, kicking Hammer in the head once again. The blond haired tech-whiz grabbed his head and looked back at the Captain. Matthews gritted his teeth as Tony came in for a rough landing in Fifth Jerusalem. They hit the dock and Tony scrambled to dock the Elsa, turning her off once he had succeeded. He breathed a sigh of relief and wiped sweat from his brow as he grinned back at the unnerved passengers. Mary stood and stretched from her spot at the communication panel as Shelley stepped away from the navigation panel. Both girl smiled at Matthews. They had been a big help.

After all, Mary had communicated with Fifth Jerusalem and told them they were coming in for a rough landing. They had hit a bit of turbulence and it had been Shelley's job to help navigate through that. Both had done their jobs perfectly. Gaignun would be proud.

"Will that be all, Capt'n?" Mary asked cheerfully. Tony stood from his spot at the controls and smiled at the blond girl. Thankfully it wasn't a perverted smile, as usual... and it got everyone wondering if Tony had finally found a girlfriend. After all, he hadn't been hitting on any of the girls recently. '_Hm..._' Shion thought as everyone got out of their seats. She looked up and smiled at everyone. They were her family now.

"Eek! Hide, quick!" MOMO whispered urgently. Juli walked up beside her and watched as Shion and the rest of their friends walked up to them. Ziggy was standing on the other side of MOMO, holding her hand.

"Jr.!" MOMO cried, running up to the redheaded U.R.T.V. and wrapping her slender arms around him. Jr. laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. MOMO giggled and pulled up away and looked at her best friend. "Jr., how's Albedo?" She asked, smiling brightly. Jr. smiled half-heartedly, debating whether he should tell the young realian and break her heart. He put on a lop-sided smiled.

"He's fine." He lied. When Tony passed by him, he slapped the redhead in the back of the head, chuckling as he heard a displeased 'ow' come from the boy. Shion giggled as she and Allen walked past the two friends and up to Juli and Ziggy; Shelley and Mary walking behind them, chatted amongst themselves. Shion stopped in front of them and bowed, dragging Allen to a bow with her.

"Well, what was the surprise?" Shion questioned, anxious to get back on to the Elsa before Miyuki showed up and insisted on a shopping trip or something else that, with Miyuki along, would take longer than necessary. Juli smiled softly as everyone waited anxiously as well; Mary and Shelley now silent, looking at the brown haired committee member expectantly, MOMO and Jr. standing side-by-side, MOMO looking at Juli happily, Tony and Hammer were just staring at the woman while Matthews and Allen looked indifferent. Silence fell over everyone as a door behind Juli and Ziggy opened.

"But... That's impossible!" Shion cried as they all gasped at the site of the familiar stoic realian... Canaan. He smirked and walked forward, walking up to them.

"I didn't think they could pull it off either... It seems my program had a back up and, without my knowing it, automatically updated almost every minute..." He bowed almost sarcastically. He realized something and looked around at his friends. "KOS-MOS, Jin and... chaos are missing..." He said aloud, already knowing they were gone, but to him it was hard to believe. Shion smiled bittersweetly and looked back at her broken family.

"KOS-MOS and chaos... They left us with a mission. We're going to reunite soon, but for now, we have to find Lost Jerusalem." She explained as Canaan slipped a hand into one of his pockets. He nodded, understanding. "That's just like them." He replied.

Smirking, Canaan walked up to Shion and looked her in the eyes. "I'm coming with you."

Shion smiled up at him. "Thank you Canaan. Chaos will be glad to see you." Canaan frowned and shook his head.

"Are you sure... he's still alive?" He questioned. Shion's eyes widened. She didn't want to think of it. After all the kindness chaos had showed her when they first met and after... she couldn't think something like that. She'd feel like she was betraying his very memory... '_Oh my God... I'm doing it anyway!' _Shion thought miserably. Canaan laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, then walked past her, heading for the Elsa. Matthews watched him with a curious look.

"Hey, Ms. Mizrahi... what'd you do to him?" He asked, walking forward to peer at the woman. Juli chuckled lightly and shrugged, shaking her head.

"That's just it, I didn't do anything. When we recreated his body and placed the memory chip in him, he was like that... I think... something might have happened." She pondered placing her thumb and pointer finger on her chin in a thinking gesture. Matthews shrugged as well and, along with Tony and Hammer, walked back to the Elsa to prep it for take off once more. Shion thought a moment before looking at the three in front of her.

"Wish us luck... we'll be gone for a while..." She stated, looking at MOMO and Jr. She hated to see them part once more, but it was necessary if they were going to keep their promise to chaos, Nephilim and KOS-MOS. They were going to find Lost Jerusalem, even if it took years. Shion was determined to reunite with KOS-MOS. MOMO looked at Jr. and kissed his cheek in a friendly manner.

"Good bye, Jr. When Albedo can talk, please call us." She giggled, tilting her head to the side in a lighthearted gesture. Shion smiled at them and then looked to Allen.

"Come on Allen. I'm sure Canaan's getting testy with Matthews and Tony for not taking off." She giggled softly, loving how she could say his name without being sad. She was so happy right now. They had gained one of their friends back, which meant there was hope that they could gain the others back. Jin, however, was another matter... Shion had felt her heart drop into her stomach as she sensed Jin's death... He was gone, there was no way he could come back. Allen chuckled and nodded, bowing to Juli, Ziggy and MOMO as Jr. and he followed Shion back to the Elsa, noticing that Mary and Shelley had already left, possibly to help input more coordinates into the Elsa's memory system.

"You're pissing me off..." A disgruntled realian said, sitting in the seat beside Tony in the small bar on board the Elsa. Tony smirked and swiveled in his chair to lean against the bar.

"How's that, Canaan?" He asked, laughing at Canaan who raised an eyebrow in his direction, about to respond with a smart ass answer until Shion walked in. Shion laughed at Canaan's face. He looked really mad at someone, possibly Tony who was laughing and smirking.

"Tony, Hammer get yer asses up here and let's go!" Matthews called over the intercom. Hammer and Tony nearly fell out of their seats at the man's tone, and scrambled out of the bar, running towards the bridge. Shion laughed and moved out of their way as they came through. She walked into the bar and sat next to Canaan. Jr. and Allen had gone to the bridge as well to bother the others, leaving Canaan and her alone.

"Canaan... what did it feel like to die like you did?" She questioned. She shook her head and laughed softly. "Nevermind, you don't have to answer th-"

"It felt like I was loosing breathe. It was quiet, I couldn't hear anything." Shion looked up at Canaan quickly who was staring at the wall, apparently interested in something there. He finally looked at her and smiled softly.

"It felt... like someone was choking me. I was..." He struggled to get the words out, "happy, that I was with friends. I always thought I'd rust or die without anyone there with me. I'd be all alone." He felt odd to be telling the brown haired female, because he always spoke to chaos like this... no one else. He scoffed and took a sip of his water. Shion looked at her fidgeting hands, thinking about all of this.

"I wonder... if thats how Jin felt when he died..." Shion mumbled, looking at the counter in front of her. She was thinking about everything that had happened since the Woglinde was destroyed by the Gnosis. Canaan looked at her and stood from his spot and walked out of the bar. She didn't look up. Everything was swimming in her head as if it had all happened in one fast, yet slow flash.

She feared she was loosing it... loosing everything she'd ever wanted. She hated her brother for dying... for leaving her with all of these problems. And KOS-MOS and chaos for leaving her, how could they leave her with such an impossible task?! It was ridiculous! She was soon snapped out of thoughts as an alarm went off. They had already taken off, but one of the droids had called in an intruder alert. Shion jumped from her chair and ran down to the hangar where the alert was reported; Allen, Jr. and Canaan not too far behind her.

"What's wrong?!" Shion shouted, running down the stairs, pulling out her M.W.S. Allen, Jr. and Canaan pulled out their respective weapons as well. A few moments later, a droid ran out in front of the friends once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Shion!" A young female voice called. Shion turned, seeing a flash of pink before being knocked to the ground. Shion screeched, scared of what it could be but upon pushing the weight off of her, she found a very familiar pink-haired realian.

"Shion... Ziggy and I wanted to come. We couldn't stand being away from you guys any longer." MOMO explained as the cyborg walked out from behind some boxes. Canaan looked at them and then glared at the droid for interrupting his quiet time. The droid trembled and trudged off so he wouldn't get pummeled by a very mad realian. Canaan scoffed and walked away, up the stairs and out of the hangar, back to where? God only knows. Allen and Jr. chuckled, then followed Canaan out, leaving Shion to deal with the 'intruders'.

"Shion, we want to help..." Ziggy said walking up to both her and MOMO as they stood and brushed themselves off. Shion smiled kindly.

"Juli... does she know about this?" She asked, looking in-between both of them. MOMO and Ziggy nodded in confirmation. Shion nodded as well and led them out of the hangar.

While in the elevator, Shion turned to MOMO and Ziggy with confusion. "I thought the alert said there were three intruders...?"

MOMO and Ziggy looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe the Elsa's security system needs tweaking??" The young realian questioned. Shion shrugged.

"Okay, we'll take a look at it later..."

Meanwhile in the hangar, a figure fell out of one of the boxes.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiion!" A whiny brunette called. "Its meeeeeee, Miyuki... please don't leave me here!" The lights went out and the young Vector employee shivered.

"I'm scared of the dark..."

* * *

_"Are all the plans in place?" A voice rang out, calling to the man's 'colleagues'. A low chuckle echoed throughout the large space._

_"Of course. Should we really awake her so soon though?" A malicious voice asked the first one. The man turned to the other and smirked._

_"Wake her... its time." He cackled._

_"Why did you bring me back...?" Another male voice asked._

_"Because... we still need you to get to her."_

_A loud gasp rang out and all fell silent._

* * *

_Come, we must hurry before they find what they seek._

_If they find it, it will be too late for us to complete what we're trying to accomplish!_

* * *

Okay, that's it for this one, please R&R!!!!!!! I NEED to know how I'm doing. If I'm doing this in vain, let me know now and I'll stop!

Thanks minna-san!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I think this chapter was a bit lacking any kind of storyline, but I think many would call it a "filler" since the next one is going to be action packed! 3 Oh yeah!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: This goes without saying, I DO NOT OWN XENOSAGA!! There, ya happy?!

* * *

"The plans aren't going like we hoped. They're getting closer every day…" A glare from the man that just spoke as he looked over at their "leader". The other grinned. Oh how he wished he could wipe that smug grin off of his face… 

"Its going exactly like I wanted it." He replied, sitting behind the black desk.

"Both units are back online… anything you wish for me to do with them?" A male entered the room, bowing to the two arguing men. The leader looked up and nodded in confirmation.

"Very well… bring them in. Let me tell them their mission… they'll love it." A smirk as the male left to fetch the two newly awakened units.

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay!?!" Shion put her hands up in defense as she looked at the severely ticked off Vector employee known as Miyuki. Miyuki's bottom lip poked out and she whimpered. They finally found the young employee earlier this morning after doing a thorough check into everything. The security system wasn't malfunctioning, so with Ziggy and Canaan's -reluctant- help, they found poor Miyuki shivering and asleep in one of the storage boxes.

"I know… But Shion, you seriously didn't think I'd come?" She questioned, a bit hurt that Shion would think that Miyuki was so cowardly that she wouldn't help out a friend in need. Shion scratched the back of her neck a bit sheepishly, nodding in shame. Miyuki dropped her arms to her side and sighed. She laid her hands on Shion's shoulders, making the brown haired female looked up at her through her green eyes.

"Shion, I won't abandon you. You're my best friend." Miyuki smiled happily. Shion finally smiled and nodded.

"Thank you then, Miyuki. We're glad to have you aboard." Miyuki giggled cheerfully and promptly jumped Shion, both of them landing on the floor in a very interesting position. Shion laughed and sat up, pushing Miyuki to the side of her, making her sit up right next to her.

"Hehe, oops. Sorry Shion." Miyuki giggled softly. She stood, helping Shion up before brushing herself off. "I'm going to go and set my bags in the girl's room." She grinned, waving to Shion. Shion nodded, twitching with annoyance as the brown haired klutz of a girl navigated with her heavy bag through the Elsa with much difficulty. _Great… now I'll have to listen to her talk about everything ALL the time… It was bad enough when we worked together over the UMN, now here too?? Someone's trying to punish me, I just know it._ Shion growled lightly, cursing whatever karma she had before walking to the hangar to play tag with MOMO like she'd promised the girl earlier that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

"I'm going to get you!!" MOMO cheered as she ran after the blond called Mary. Mary laughed running from her, but tripping, making MOMO fall on top of her. They blinked at each other before Mary tried to scrambled out from under the young realian… but it was too late as MOMO cried "Tag!" and ran off, leaving Mary in her dust. The blond coughed and looked around at the members of the current game, picking her victim wisely. She grinned when she thought of how Canaan was being forced to play… She still wondered what MOMO said to him to make him join in 'willingly' or so he said… But Mary knew the truth. Besides Canaan would never play such an old, childish game such as Tag without being dragged, malfunctioning badly, or threatened into it. Mary had to laugh at that, she couldn't see little, innocent MOMO threatening Canaan… maybe she messed with his wiring?? _Or perhaps… it was the puppy pout, wasn't it?! _ She thought as she stood finally and began running after Ziggy, who had, frighteningly, joined all by himself. 

"Hah, you think you can catch me?" He asked still using his stoic voice even though Mary knew he was getting cocky. She growled playfully and ran top speed towards him.

"Hey Ziggy, I see Little Master trying to hit on MOMO!" She called, making the cyborg stop in his tracks. He was about to turn until Mary patted him on the back, shouting "Tag!" then running, just as MOMO had done her. Ziggy's eyebrow twitched.

"That was a dirty trick and you know it…" He stated, looking at Mary as he finally turned around. Everyone laughed, hearing the pout behind that response. Of course, the man once known as Jaun Sauer wouldn't admit it, but he WAS pouting… no matter how much he tried to deny it, everyone knew he was capable of pouting.

"Hey Ziggy, are you pouting?" MOMO called, cupping around her mouth to make her soft voice louder. Ziggy turned in her direction, about to run after her until he glanced at Jr. who didn't really seem interested in what was going on around him…. That was his choice. Without warning, Ziggy ran over to Jr. By the time the cyborg was half-way to the redheaded shooter, Jr. had already begun to run, making it more difficult to catch the boy.

"Hey old man, why're you running after me?!" He asked, holding onto his guns or else they'd fall out of their holsters. He hadn't had the chance to clip them into place before running and was too preoccupied with keeping himself 'Not IT' to do anything about the guns being loose. Ziggy smirked and ran faster, determined now to catch the redhead.

"You can't run." Ziggy said simply as he popped Jr. in the back of the head. But before he stopped, he turned, making Jr. run into the wall of the hangar. Loud gasps and hisses of understanding pain echoed throughout the room as they walked over to Jr. to check on him. MOMO called a time out on the game so she could make sure Jr. was okay.

Shelley was the one to walk up to him and poke him gently, trying to get him to wake up. Jr.'s eyes snapped open, looking at the purple haired female with a devilish grin. He stood, brushing himself off then tapping her arm before running off laughing loudly. Shelley frowned and walked after everyone causing them to scatter, not bothering to take much of an effort to catch anyone. "I thought it was time out… so its still Jr.'s turn…" Shelley stated, sitting on the stairs as she observed everyone's reaction. Jr. snickered and tagged Canaan. Everyone gasped and scattered away from him.

"Little Master…" He sighed exasperatedly. Canaan scowled and walked off, not wanting to partake in what he considered 'torture'. It was just too much giddiness and childishness for him. Shion frowned at the realian, as did everyone else.

"Oh come on, spoil sport!" MOMO called, making Canaan turn and look at her with an expression that no one ever thought the realian would have: horror… complete and utter horror. After a few moments of 'convincing', though in undertone it seemed to be threatening, from MOMO, Canaan finally joined back in, going for Miyuki, who had just gotten a chance to join.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

"It wasn't anything completely constructive, but at least we all had fun, right?" Jr. grinned, crossing his arms behind his head. The game had long ended with Miyuki being the only one to not tag anyone. She only giggled and promised that she'd get them next time. Nearly everyone agreed, save for Canaan, who simply grunted and walked off. Shion and the other shook their heads at the orange haired realian. 

"He's no fun sometimes…" MOMO pouted, hugging Shion's arm. Shion looked down at her and laughed.

"No, I suppose not…" She replied, pondering on what could be bothering the realian. He was usually quick tempered, hot headed, and sarcastic… but never this bad. Shion promised to find out what was bugging the other. After all, he usually agreed to _something._ Not always the "it was fun" way, but someway nonetheless. As Shion thought about Canaan's attitude, everyone was beginning to get back to what they had been doing before; Shelley and Mary went off to their spots on the bridge, Jr and MOMO went back to the café to get something to eat, Ziggy went to the men's room to rest, while Miyuki just said she's wander around for now. Shion supposed there really wasn't much to do on the Elsa anymore. Usually Tony would crack a joke about Matthews but nowadays, no one felt like doing anything they used to. _Its just as well though…_ Shion couldn't help but think. After all since chaos, Jin and KOS-MOS were left behind, no one was up to their original personalities. Its as if everyone felt something was going on…. Something really bad.

* * *

_ Yes… something is going wrong, terribly wrong… For you, Shion Uzuki._ The man smirked, standing from his desk. He walked through the ship he was on, looking for his employees. It seems they were seeing the two newly revived units off. No one knew what the man had up his sleeve this time, but they knew it would work.

"Sending in the two revived units will confuse our little pawns…" He smirked once more, arriving at the hangar. Everyone looked at him, already knowing what he was talking about. It was obvious after all.

"Commencing motorization." The dark skinned unit said, walking to a familiar E.S. The silver hatch opened, allowing both of the units inside. It powered up, causing everyone to cheer… in their own way of course, since most only clapped.

"Mission accepted." Both units called in unison as E.S. Dinah took off, heading towards their mission goal:

To stop Freighter Ship Elsa from landing on Lost Jerusalem.

* * *

Shion sat up in her bed gasping for breath. She held her chest, trying to calm her nerves. She felt something was heading their way. She scrambled to get out of bed as a red alert went off. She looked around in horror, wondering what was going on. What could possibly be heading their way!? She already saw the rest of the girls scrambling out of bed as well, getting their robes on over their night gowns and pajamas. All of them ran out the door in a screwed up line, running straight after all the men who had just gotten out of their room as well.

"What's going on?!" Jr. shouted to Matthews as everyone walked into the bridge quickly. Shelley and Mary were holding hands, trembling softly as were MOMO and Miyuki. Shion placed a hand on her hip and walked forward with a determined look.

"Tony, I demand to know what's going on! Did we hit something?!" she questioned. Tony grunted.

"No. Something seems to be heading towards us at incredible speeds… at this rate, if it doesn't stop, we're going to be hit!" Hammer cried, tapping away at the control panel in front of him. He grabbed his head and began panicking. "I'm too young to die!!" Another cry echoed through the room as well.

"I don't wanna die yet!! I still have to help the Professor with a new Erde Kaiser!" Allen called, scrambling to hold on to something as if the Elsa was going to fall off the face of the universe. He'd just returned from a long time gathering information and such from textbooks to help the Professor and Assistant Scott create yet another Erde Kaiser.

"Zoom in on that, MOMO!" Shion cried, pointing to silver object in the distance. MOMO gathered herself, and her courage, and walked over to one of the numerous control panels and zoomed into the distance. What they saw there made all of them gasped deeply. Jr.'s teeth ground together, MOMO's eyes widened, Allen whimpered and Shion's breath caught in her throat.

"That's… Dinah!" Shion cried, walking forward to stand next to where Tony was, peering at the E.S. on the screen.

"KOS-MOS!!!"

* * *

Ookay, that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed. . Hopefully someone will R&R. If I don't get more reviews than I have, then I may as well go ahead and put this someplace else. Since not many people seem interested enough. Bleh 


End file.
